Tora's Jinchūriki Forms
Tora Mazuka is the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox, and is therefore capable of transforming into various forms that resembles his tailed beast, until he finally takes on the complete form of the Ten-Tails. So far, he has displayed a greater variety of forms than any other jinchūriki other than Killer Bee himself. Unlike Naruto and Gaara, he has full control of the Ten-Tails and his transformations. Version One Using his own chakra, Tora can freely and quickly form a demon cloak that surrounds his body. Once activated, his incisors and nails grow long and sharp. The cloak itself gives Tora paws of chakra around his hands and horns on his head. Unlike Naruto's tailed transformations, the chakra cloak does not attack on its own. Tora can produce all ten tails in his version 1 transformation. He enters a three-tailed form during his fight with his Kirigakure enslavers as well as his fight with Hinata Hyugahttp://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/33-121-1169-16-1258689667, and a onehttp://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/33-112-1120-16-1258675018 and four-tailed transformationhttp://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/33-112-1127-16-1258676821 at different points during his battle with Takayama. Like Naruto's first three transformations, these tails are transparent. Other than an incremental increase to Tora's strength and speed, however, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails. Version Two By tapping into the Ten-Tails' chakra reserves, Tora, like Killer Bee and Naruto, can enter "version 2" transformations. As stated by Tora this is done by turning the chakra into a human shape. These are meant to give him an edge in battle without completely unleashing the Ten Tails, as that would endanger anyone around him. A version 2 chakra cloak is much darker and gives Tora paws, and elongates the fox ears on his head. The chakra shield, while being solid, is so hot that it can burn the skin on contact and its defensive power is so great that not even a kick from Takayama could pierce it, only bending it slightly. While in this form Tora looks much more muscular than he did before and if necessary he can create bones out of chakra, such as a fox's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. Tora has only been seen in a threehttp://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/33-121-1171-16-1258690407, four, seven and ten-tailed version 2 transformation thus far. Version Three The Version Three jinchuriki transformation, like the previous forms, brings Tora's body closer to that of the Ten-Tails. This form is his largest Tailed-form so far, being about the same size as the Ten-Tails, with muscle tissue beginning to grow on the bones from the version two transformations. The only things missing in the Version Three-tailed transformation from the Ten-Tails are the skin, and fur. Full Ten-Tails Transformation In this form, his skin is destroyed in a similar fashion of Naruto when he reaches the fourth tail and above. In this form, he takes on the appearance of the Ten-Tails itself, rather than just a cloak, appearing like a huge fox-like creature with ten tails. Like with his previous transformations, he seems to be in full control of this form, though to what extent is still unknown. In this form, he is able to create a huge sphere of chakra in front of his mouth similar to Naruto's Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, but he releases it as a widespread blast instead of a concentrated ball, and it is on a far larger scale due to Killer Bee being completely transformed. However, even in his full form, he does not possess an invincible shroud like the Nine-Tails, so even with his immense size, powerful attacks such as Amaterasu will still be effective. In part with his control over the Ten-Tails, Tora, like Bee can turn parts of his body into parts of the Ten-Tails body. For example, he can turn his chakra tails into a solid Ten-Tails' tail. References